


Getaway

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Come on in, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Romance, y'all want some wholesome RusPru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Shifting his eyes up to Ivan's as he pulled back, Gilbert locked the man in an intense gaze that even without using words, Ivan knew what he was saying./Deciding to head to the nearby Ruskeala national park, Ivan and Gilbert take a day to relax, enjoy each other's company, and almost get caught for gross indecency.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> ** [Posted: September 9, 2020] **
> 
> On July 21 I was listening to Disney music when "Highway" from the movie Cars came on, and I immediately was inspired. I went through roadtrip ideas, them camping out, etc., but I eventually landed on this. 
> 
> It took me roughly 7 hours of consecutive writing to finish it. The only editing I did for this was running it through Grammarly, so forgive any glaring errors. I'll go through and read it thoroughly later.
> 
> Basically, this is a modern-day AU equivalent to 2020 (minus, you know, Covid.) Ivan and Gilbert live together in Ivan's apartment in Saint Petersburg and have been dating for roughly 2 and a half years.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to me 🎂🎉

"You got the last bag?" Gilbert asked as he shoved a heavy duffel bag into Ivan's baby blue Lada Niva, leaning half-way into the car before he turned around. Ivan was walking toward him with a backpack, dressed in his cute purple-plaid scarf, button-up, and black cargo shorts, with socks that came up to his mid-calf from his flats; Gilbert couldn't help the little thought of how cute Ivan looked from entering his mind.

"Here," Ivan answered with a smile that made Gilbert's heart flutter. In an attempt to deflect attention, Gilbert pushed up on the bridge of his glasses, although only drew more attention to himself and the soft blush on his cheeks. Ivan found it cute that despite having been together for a couple of years, Gilbert was still a bit shy. 

"Thanks," Gilbert gave a smile as he took the bag from Ivan, but just as he was about to turn to load it into the SUV, Ivan cupped his cheek, smiled that charming yet ever-knowing smile, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hurry up, we're losing daylight," Ivan teased, grinning so wide, and then slipped away, walking along beside the vehicle until he reached the driver's side door. Gilbert huffed, waited a moment for the blush to fade from his cheeks, then pushed the backpack into the cargo area to join their other bags. Reaching up, he grabbed the back hatch door and slammed it down with a thud, then went to the passenger's side. He opened the door and heaved himself up into the cab, buckled his seatbelt, and then shifted his eyes over to Ivan as the man put the keys in the ignition.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" Gilbert asked. Ivan turned his head to him with that smile again.

"Do you know where the park is?" Ivan asked even though he already knew the answer. Gilbert pouted, crossed his arms, and slumped down in the seat. "That's what I thought."

"I could follow the GPS," Gilbert retorted grumpily. Ivan smiled — the edges of a cocky grin appearing at the corners of his mouth, started the car, and then backed out of the parking spot, leaving their apartment behind.

Within an hour or so, the sun began to descend toward the horizon. The hour was filled with excited talk of what they had planned for the trip. It was spontaneous, and what surprised Ivan the most was that it was entirely Gilbert's idea. There was no special occasion — both of their birthdays were in the winter, and their anniversary later in the autumn, so it wasn't prompted by anything special. 

During breakfast that very morning, Gilbert simply said, _"We should go on a road trip,"_ and that was it. It surprised Ivan because Gilbert was not usually a romantic person; he struggled to understand romance and being a bit cheesy, and the first year of their relationship was filled with small bumps; Ivan learned to hold back on his often overdramatic romantic gestures, and Gilbert learned to meet him halfway and open up more even if he was mildly uncomfortable. Now, after a few years, they comfortably knew each other's limits.

However, Gilbert still surprised him and it was endearing and exciting. A sudden trip to Ruskeala national park, no real plans for what to do when they arrived. It sounded perfect. Shocking Ivan even more, as they drove, Gilbert spoke of some ideas he had. Camping out in the car was a given, but he talked about how he heard about people boating under the cliff there, and how pretty the water and scenery was and mentioned going to the park and having Ivan barbeque for dinner one evening. Needless to say, Ivan was excited about what their weekend getaway would entail.

The drive was nearly 4 hours without stops, and Ivan wanted to show Gilbert some nice scenery along the way, as well as grab some food and ice cream as a treat. By the time they neared the park, the sun had lowered behind the tree line and cast a soft, dreamy orange and pink hue over the world, which Ivan thought would be perfect for their romantic trip.

There were still some couples and families wandering the park as they parked, but none were same-sex couples. Ivan didn't want that to bring his mood down, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a little uncomfortable. Gilbert noticed Ivan's change in behavior — the way he clutched the steering wheel, fingers drumming around it, how his eyes shifted around, and the tense expression that took his face, brows knitted together, and a pursed frown. Seeing it, Gilbert reached over, placed one hand on Ivan's, and then squeezed. 

"Stop thinking about it," he told him. Ivan looked at him, his expression almost seemed to worsen so Gilbert squeezed harder. "We're here together, so let's have fun." At his words, Ivan gave a soft smile but still seemed anxious, but Gilbert knew he had to distract him and get him to push through it. "Come on, let's set up the bed," he said with a smile, then unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his phone, then jumped out of the car. Ivan watched him for a moment, hesitating, but then Gilbert turned back to the door, pressed his forehead to the glass with that bright, goofy smile of his, and yelled, "Well come on!" before nearly skipping to the back of the SUV. With a huff, Ivan blushed as he thought about how cute Gilbert was.

Following Gilbert's lead, Ivan got out of the vehicle and joined Gil at the back of the car. When he approached, Gilbert smiled at him while opening the back hatch. Ivan placed his hand on the side of Gilbert's head opposite of him and pulled him close to nuzzle into his hair; the action made Gilbert smile more and he leaned into it, who gave a kiss to his temple before he stepped back and let Gilbert open the car.

After spending some time unfolding the blankets and placing them in comfortable positions along with the pillows in the back of the SUV, the sun had set and dark navy blue and black filled the park, crickets and night animals began to wake and become active. Both of them sat together in the back of the SUV across from each.

"We should stargaze," Ivan suddenly said as he was glancing out the window. 

He turned to Gilbert, who was lying on the makeshift bed and looking at his phone. Ivan's words got his attention, bearing a soft but curious expression. Even though he had Gilbert's attention, he took a moment to look over his boyfriend. He looked so cute; his pale pink eyes glancing over his top-rimmed glasses, his red hoodie that was unzipped halfway to show his black t-shirt under it, with similar colored skinny jeans. Even in warmer weather, Gilbert always wore dark clothes.

"The skies are so clear at night around here, it'll be romantic!" Ivan beamed and grabbed Gilbert's hand. Tugging Gilbert out of the back of the SUV.

Still holding Gilbert's hand, Ivan led him back to the front of the car, then gently he gripped Gilbert's waist, lifted him, and placed him on the hood of his car. He looked into Gilbert's eyes, smiled, then bent forward. Gilbert's legs instinctually wrapped around Ivan's waist as he slipped between them, his hands slipped up the other's shoulders, his neck, and then tangled into Ivan's ash-blond hair.

Ivan kissed him in the late summer evening, surrounded by crickets that were chirping and filled the woods with nice ambiance, the wind blew through the trees and made their green leaves rustle, and the sky was dark with specks of white light twinkling on the blanket of deep navy and black. Despite it being a bit hard to see, Ivan pressed against him and held Gilbert in his arms, his hands rubbed up his sides before they curved and slipped up his back and squeezed, then pulled him even closer. Gilbert hummed against Ivan's lips and tightened his arms as the other pushed against his torso and held him. For a moment they both got lost in the feeling, the slight chill that blew by them and made the hair on their necks stand, and the sound of night critters waking and starting their nightly routines.

"Scooch over," Ivan suddenly said against Gilbert's lips, which caused Gilbert to tilt his head, chuckle, and then crawled backward further onto the hood so Ivan could hop up next to him. Once settled, Ivan wrapped his arm around Gilbert's shoulder and pulled him close, tucked him in the space under his arm so he was snug against his chest. Happily, Gilbert nuzzled into him and put one hand on Ivan's chest.

There was a little opening in the canopy that allowed them a decent view of the night sky. Thousands and thousands of little twinkles danced and seemed to move, and for a while, they stared up at the sight in silence. Ivan pointed up and circled a constellation, then smiled.

"It's so beautiful, so many little worlds so far away..." Ivan muttered and squeezed Gilbert tighter. For a moment Gilbert stared up, following where Ivan's finger pointed but knew that he couldn't truly see where he was pointing. It was so calming in the night, feeling the light breeze pass by and make him shiver so he'd cuddle to Ivan and close his eyes. Inhaling he could smell fabric softener mixed with Ivan's natural scent on his clothes, and it only made him want to bury himself deeper into his chest.

Ivan smiled and felt his cheeks warm as Gilbert turned into his body more, his heart thumping a bit harder. Despite 2 years together, Ivan never got used to when Gilbert would act so cute. His hand gripped Gilbert's side a bit more, tilted his head down to bury his nose into that head of short white hair, and then inhaled as well.

For minutes they lay there cuddled together, even with the hood of Ivan's car denting in a little and the hard surface making their backs hurt. Then, something caught Gilbert's attention in a quiet moment. The small, gentle sound of waves and running water from the lake down below. Suddenly he sat up and squinted his eyes at the path in front of them; a small dirt path that led down to the water.

"Gilbie?" Ivan inquired and sat up, he gently wrapped an arm around Gilbert's waist. After a moment, Gilbert turned back to Ivan and smiled, then brought out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and slid off the hood of the Lada.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said and held out his hand. Despite being confused and even more curious, since it was Gilbert's first time at the park he was wondering just what _he_ wanted to show _him_. Deciding against asking, Ivan took Gilbert's hand and let him lead him.

Even though it wasn't a long walk to the lake, it was still a little spooky to walk through the woods and hear small animals snapping twigs and the occasional hoot of an owl. With each step, however, the sound of the water got louder until the shore was visible. Once at the beach area, Gilbert let go of Ivan's hand and jogged over to the water's edge, kicked off his shoes, and let the chilly night water touch his toes. He shivered, but then smiled, blushing to himself as he thought. Ivan watched him for a moment before he moved closer.

"What did you want to show me?" Ivan asked, still a few steps behind the other. 

However, instead of answering verbally, Gilbert tucked his arms into his red hoodie, then lifted it over his head, and tossed it into a nearby bush. Then he grabbed the edges of his black t-shirt and lifted it until his belly was showing.

"Whoa whoa!" Ivan suddenly yelled and paced toward him, Gilbert turned, still holding his shirt up, though now was blinking wide at the other. "What are you doing? You don't have your swim trunks on under this..." Ivan spoke with a bit of trepidation, but Gilbert just smiled at him.

"I know, but everyone else has gone home, even the rangers. It's just us here now," he said before he lifted his shirt over his head.

There was a brief moment where his shirt got caught on his glasses and his seductive demeanor faltered, but it didn't distract with the mood at all; if anything it made it endearing and made Ivan chuckle. In moonlight Gilbert's skin almost seemed to glow; he looked beautiful. Along with the sensual nature of what Gilbert was doing, once his slender fingers moved to his pants, the mood shifted. A touch of lust crept up Ivan's spine and made him shiver, though he'd blame it on the near-autumn wind that blew past them once or twice. As Gilbert pushed his pants down, revealing his smooth, pale thighs, Ivan swallowed dryly in his throat and just watched in silence. Gilbert lifted his legs one at a time, bending them so he could pull the tight fabric off. Just as before, he threw it into the bush as well.

Ivan knew that Gilbert was in a mood, though he didn't know what caused it or if it was truly just spontaneous; Gilbert had been showing a bit more of that side, so perhaps it was just that. Ivan knew that it must be something more than just Gilbert being in a mood since he knew that the man would _never_ toss his clothes into a dirty bush without a damn good reason to. 

None of that was important, though, as Gilbert slipped his fingers under the elastic of his black boxer briefs, pushed them over his hips and thighs while he bent over to move them further down. Ivan's eyes trailed over his back, butt, and legs for a moment until it _truly_ hit him that Gilbert was _naked_ at a public park. He suddenly went to Gilbert and grabbed his hands with a frantic but very flustered expression.

"Gilbie, I—" he stuttered and Gilbert's smile widened into a grin. "We're in public..."

"I know," Gilbert said, then glanced up and down Ivan's body as he tossed his underwear to the side. "Hurry and get naked," he instructed and then began to wade out into the water. 

With each step he took Ivan's eyes were trained on him like a hawk, how his pale body made him look like some otherworldly being seducing him, and he might as well have been, as he dragged his fingertips across the water's surface until he was up to his thighs. When he turned around, he saw Ivan now mostly nude and awkwardly fumbling with his pants and chuckled. The laugh caught Ivan's attention and he looked. Gilbert stood there smiling at him as he waited patiently. Once Ivan was naked, his clothes haphazardly thrown into the push as well, Gilbert extended a hand out to him, silently becoming him to come.

Hesitating only to admire how beautiful Gilbert looked in that moment, Ivan took a deep breath before he finally threw his scarf to the ground, then stepped closer and closer, stumbling a little but eventually he reached Gilbert and took his hand. Gilbert smiled, squeezed Ivan's hand, then began to walk through the water, curving around the lake until they were near the caves that went under the cliffs. Small lanterns lit the caves near the metal docks, giving them some light to see, but instead, Gilbert glanced around for a darkened corner and pulled both of them into a small alcove, and with a gentle push he pinned Ivan against the cave wall. Now pressed against the wall, Gilbert's slick skin slipped against him and made him inhale.

"This is so unlike you," Ivan spoke quietly as if worried someone would hear, his voice wavering slightly.

"Oh?" Gilbert smirked up at Ivan, snaking his arms around his neck and pushing his torso and lower belly against the other. "How?" he asked. He knew exactly what he was doing and saw it as Ivan's face flushed a bit redder.

"You just...aren't usually this forward," Ivan mumbled and shifted his eyes aside, noticing the lights glimmering across the small waves that undulated softly. "You don't usually like doing things in public, and really...you've been more romantic than what I'm used to..." he explained. Gilbert pouted a little but it quickly went back to his grin.

"I guess I'm just in a mood," he spoke with a dreamy tone and sighed as he leaned his cheek against Ivan's chest. He could feel the other's heartbeat thumping fast like he was nervous or excited; he assumed both since Ivan wasn't usually comfortable in public showing affection. Gilbert was happy to see that he was comfortable enough to be there with him.

Without saying another word, Gilbert tilted his head up and pecked Ivan's lips. Then he did it again and again until they were kissing more passionately. Ivan sunk into it and leaned his head down to kiss with more pressure; his hands slipped up Gilbert's sides and gripped, tugging him just a bit closer as Gilbert clung to him tighter. Minutes passed, the sound of their lips accompanied by running water as small waves ripples around their abdomens with their movements. It was peaceful, romantic, and intimate, and eventually, hands were tangled in hair and roaming chests and shoulders. Once Ivan felt completely comfortable, he glided his hands down Gilbert's back, dipped his hands into the water, and gave a cheeky squeeze to Gilbert's butt. At that moment, Gilbert pulled back just a centimeter from Ivan, showing how his blue shone with more lust; he opened his mouth to speak but suddenly voices caught both his and Ivan's ears and they held their breath, staring at each other with widened eyes.

Just outside the cave along the shore, they heard someone speaking to another about a piece of clothing they found. Both Ivan and Gilbert tucked themselves deeper into the alcove and huddled close to stay out of sight, but Ivan looked far more concerned with his deep frown and furrowed brows than Gilbert did with his wide, cocky grin. The voices got louder and a flashlight beam shone through the cave along the water. It passed just a few feet from Gilbert and they both tensed up. The voices outside began to speak more, but Gilbert looked at Ivan with that smile again and firmly ground his hips into Ivan's as he pushed himself closer. Ivan nearly moaned as Gilbert kept rubbing their penises together, grinning so impishly at him with half-lidded lustful eyes. Ivan's cheeks were bright pink in the dim romantic lighting, heart pounding in his chest as he could only watch and feel what Gilbert was doing to him. 

Eventually whoever was there said something about it just being some ducks or other water bird, then began to walk away. A minute passed, then 2, 3...before they finally sighed heavily. Ivan leaned back against the rocky cave wall and Gilbert put his face against Ivan's chest for a second before looking up at him and laughing.

"That was close!" he exhaled in a breathy chuckle.

Ivan abruptly spun Gilbert around and pinned him to the cave wall, leaned in close, and gripped Gilbert's chin in his hand. Ivan's eyes and demeanor had changed and Gilbert noticed; he couldn't complain either as he felt Ivan's hips rock against him.

"You're so reckless," Ivan growled and pressed against Gilbert harder. "Such a naughty imp, do you know, do you know what would have happened if we got caught?" 

Gilbert didn't answer, only grinned even as Ivan held him and squeezed his chin more. Ivan felt his belly tighten as he crashed their mouths together, taking Gilbert into a passionate, deep kiss in the dim-lit cave. He pushed his tongue into Gilbert's mouth and swirled it around the other's before pulling back to tilt his head and kiss again, then bit and pulled Gilbert's lip to make him whine. 

Despite Gilbert's previous boldness, having Ivan get so dominant suddenly made him weak in the knees and he couldn't help but sink right into him. Ivan's hands held him still, forcing his mouth open as he slipped his tongue in and out as he pleased, tracing his bottom lip. The hand on his chin moved down, fingers wrapped around Gilbert's throat, and then gave a subtle squeeze, causing the man to grunt and tense his fingers on Ivan's shoulders.

Ivan continued to kiss him like that, his thumb brushing over Gilbert's Adam's apple as he swallowed and got more aroused. Gilbert's expression was beautiful, cheeks dusted pink, eyes drooping with lust, eyes shining bright. He was sexy yet somehow seemed innocent, as if he wasn't the one who started it all in the first place.

Then, after a few minutes, Ivan released Gilbert's throat and gave him a peck on his lips. Now in the quiet, listening to the sounds of the cave and nature around them, they relaxed into each other; submerging into the water up to their chests, Gilbert wrapped his legs around Ivan as the man held him. After their heated and playful kisses, it felt romantic and sweet to lean on each other like that.

Ivan parted just enough to look at Gilbert's face. He smiled and then brought one hand up to push Gilbert's short bangs from his face. Gilbert smiled cutely, nearly giving a toothy grin, and laughed as Ivan slicked his hair back.

"Stop being so cute," Ivan whispered with red cheeks as he kissed Gilbert's forehead. Gilbert simply laughed again, curled his arms under Ivan's, and gripped onto his shoulders as he held him tight. Ivan sighed dreamily and closed his eyes. "We should go back before you nearly get us caught again," Ivan teased softly. Gilbert responded with a groan, let go, and pushed back in the water some.

"Alright, but you know you loved it," he retorted with a grin as he floated. Ivan jerked forward to attempt to grab his arm but Gilbert was quick and smirked as he easily dodged it. That grin he had was challenging Ivan to chase, and despite knowing it himself, Ivan went after him; he reached out a few times to grab Gilbert but purposely held back in a playful way. Within a minute or two, Ivan had chased Gilbert back to the shore where they entered. 

Sneakily, they crouched a bit as they glanced around for any sight of the two from earlier. Once it seemed safe, they walked along the water back to the bush where their clothes were.

"This _might_ have been a mistake," Gilbert said matter-of-factly as he held his shirt up, then looked down at his dripping wet body.

"Well it was your idea," Ivan snipped and Gilbert turned to him with an aghast expression, but his lips curled up into a smile, knowing Ivan was just messing with him. Ivan then froze as he glanced around the bush "Oh no..." he mumbled.

"What?" Gilbert said, using his shirt as a make-shift towel for the moment, eyes narrowing on the other.

"My scarf is missing," he said and turned around completely as he scanned the ground around the bush. He felt so awkward as he stumbled around naked looking for it but desperately wanted to find it.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere, it's okay—"

"It's _not!_ " Ivan shouted and spun around to Gilbert, and he looked frustrated and upset. "You got that for me for our first anniversary, I don't want to lose it." 

Ivan frantically began digging through the bush and other foliage near the path. Meanwhile, Gilbert wrapped his shirt over his shoulders and had a deep frown, eyes narrow and furrowed. He felt guilty even though he knew he shouldn't, he just hated seeing Ivan so distraught.

"Ivan, hey—" Gilbert stepped over to Ivan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure those rangers found it and have it in the lost and found now," he said with a smile in hopes of bringing Ivan's mood up. His words did make Ivan crack a small smile and nod, though still seemed upset. "Come on, let's go back to the car so we can continue," he insinuated and leaned into Ivan, kissed his jaw, and let his skin press into Ivan's. Ivan looked stunned; he didn't expect to continue once out of the water, but with Gilbert grinning at him and giving him those sultry eyes, he couldn't help the giddy twist in his lower belly.

With nothing more than a nod from Ivan, Gilbert took his hand and led him back to the car. Along the way, Gilbert noticed that the sky was becoming a little cloudy, but for the moment he paid no mind. Gilbert opened the back door, threw his clothes in a bag, and then climbed up. Ivan was shoving his clothes into a bag as well when his eye caught Gilbert getting into the SUV, on his hands and knees crawling away from him. He felt his heart flutter, his throat tightened, and he had the urge to lick. He wanted to eat Gilbert up when he teased him like that.

Gilbert turned onto his back and rested against the pillows, though naughtily he extended his arms out to Ivan as if beckoning for a hug, but he parted his legs as well, bending them at the knee so they were up. Ivan swallowed again, then climbed up. He closed the door behind him and turned back to Gilbert, who still had that mischievous grin on his lips like he was waiting to see what Ivan did.

"You're such an imp," Ivan commented and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced away, feeling flustered just looking at Gilbert.

"You love it," Gilbert replied and sat forward, legs lowering to the sides into an open diamond shape. He cupped Ivan's cheek, pulling his gaze back to him, and smiled genuinely. 

Ivan expected him to say something else but Gilbert pressed a kiss to his lips, then another, and another. They were the softest, sweetest, most innocent kisses Ivan could remember getting from Gilbert and it made him blush more despite both of them sitting naked together.

"You're perfect..." Ivan muttered and held Gilbert's nape to emphasize his words. Gilbert chuckled and then leaned back against the pillows, folding his arms behind his head.

"I am a little perfect," Gilbert boasted teasingly and Ivan shook his head as if baffled by Gilbert's behavior, despite loving it. However, Gilbert suddenly sat forward then after seeing a flash outside.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, almost looking worried until Gilbert held his hand up for him to shush, a wide smile on his lips.

"Turn the lights off," he instructed and looked excited. Ivan tilted his head at the command.

"What? Why? We won't be able to see then—" he said with furrowed brows then was cut off by Gilbert.

"Just do it!" he urged him in a mildly aggressive manner, waving his hand dismissively despite that smile still on his lips. At that point Ivan knew that Gilbert was up to something, he just didn't know what. Giving a frustrated pout since Gilbert wouldn't tell him, Ivan acquiesced, crawled to where the light switch was, and flipped it. The interior of the car darkened and it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust and both were silent until it ate at Ivan a bit too much.

"Why did you make me turn the lights off?" he asked as he crawled back to Gilbert. He could only see a faint outline of his boyfriend's body, but even in the pale moonlight, he thought Gilbert was beautiful and couldn't help but want to touch.

"Be patient!" Gilbert hissed playfully. "Watch out the window," he instructed further and looked out the window. Ivan joined beside him and squinted a bit.

Then it happened. A flash of lightning filled the cloudy night sky, illuminating the trees and light fog from the rain for just a moment before it became dark again. Gilbert grinned excitedly and turned toward Ivan.

"See? That's what I wanted to show you," he explained and leaned against Ivan's bare shoulder. 

Their skin quickly warmed where they touched and despite Gilbert's cute and excited words, Ivan looked at him with a different kind of excitement in his eyes. Or at least, that's what he thought until Gilbert returned that gaze with a spark of lust in those pale blue eyes. Even in the dark, Ivan could see it. Gilbert sat beside Ivan and smiled, leaning a bit closer to him. They could both feel the atmosphere change from relaxed and cute to more heated.

When the next flash of lightning split the sky, the light illuminated their faces. Surrounded by nature, the smell of rain, and the electricity of the storm, all of their senses felt oddly heightened. More primal. Lustful. Gilbert leaned in after a moment, unable to hold back anymore; his lips brushed across Ivan's jaw, which made him inhale as his blood began to rush. Shifting his eyes up to Ivan's as he pulled back, Gilbert locked the man in an intense gaze that even without using words, Ivan knew what he was saying.

Ivan gave him what they both wanted and leaned into him, pressing his lips to the other's and embracing him. One arm wrapped around his lower back to bring him closer, Gilbert shifted onto his knees to make it easier, and the other hand went up to cup and hold Gilbert's jaw; asserting dominance but still keeping it soft and tender. Their mouths opened and slipped against each other, tongues pushed and prodded until they connected their mouths snuggly, open so they could explore inside. Gilbert was enthusiastic, driven by the rain that was falling harder, beating against the roof of the SUV, the stormy winds picking up slightly. Ivan's hand on his waist slipped down and he squeezed a handful of Gilbert's ass, tugging and peeling it to the side to show how badly he wanted the other. The action made Gilbert grin and he pushed on Ivan's chest playfully to knock him to the floor. Straddling him, Gilbert climbed over him and reconnected their lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

Taking the control, Gilbert ran his fingers through Ivan's hair and explored his mouth, played with his tongue, and licked across the roof of his mouth. He only pulled back to give a teasing bite and tug to Ivan's bottom lip before he tilted his head and slipped his tongue back in. Their saliva mixed and some began to trickle down Ivan's chin but neither cared and continued to make out. Flashes of lightning every minute or so gave them some idea of how the other looked until their eyes adjusted to the dim light inside. 

After a moment, Gilbert lowered his body so he was lying on top of Ivan, then began a slow rocking motion of his hips. Occasionally their cocks would rub up against each other and the kiss would pause for just a second before they continued, as if the feeling overwhelmed them. It led to them chuckling softly at each other for how wanton they'd become, even though they were both getting excited and could feel it. 

Ivan's hands went down to Gilbert's hips where he kneaded and rubbed his skin, working his way inward towards Gilbert's soft butt and began to squeak and grope it in his hands. As Gilbert continued the kiss and rubbing their dicks together, Ivan's hands squeezed a little hard, one finger reached back a little more and gently grazed over Gilbert's hole. Immediately the ring of muscle twitched and clenched at the touch, making Gilbert grunt and grind hard against Ivan as he pulled out of the kiss.

"You brought lube and condoms, right?" Gilbert asked between soft pants. Ivan nodded his head almost rapidly, eager to continue.

"In the glove compartment," he told him. Gilbert wasted no time and crawled forward on his knees until his torso was between the seats, one hand supporting himself on the center armrest. As Ivan watched him crawl over, he got an idea and sat up, turning towards Gilbert's ass that was so well presented between the two front seats, busy reaching forward for what he was looking for. Ivan licked his lips; he couldn't reject such a perfect opportunity. Leaning forward, Ivan cupped both of Gilbert's cheeks in his pals, massaged them for a moment before peeling them apart. Even in the dark, Ivan could see Gilbert's hole and he used his thumb to push just outside the ring of muscle, then pulled it back.

"Hey! What do you think you're—!?" Gilbert shouted, though he had a grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder, though was cut off as Ivan didn't answer, but rather bluntly pressed the flat of his tongue to Gilbert's hole. The wet touch made Gilbert squeak and laugh. "I-Ivan! Come on, let me— let me get the lube so we can— _Aah!_ "

Ivan didn't listen and peeled Gilbert's hole open more, then pushed his tongue inside. He hummed, practically moaned low in his throat as he licked deeper until his nose was right against Gilbert's backside. He pushed his lips close and sucked repeatedly, suctioning his sensitive skin up, twirling his tongue around until he plunged back in. Even if Gilbert was eager to have sex, he couldn't deny how much he loved Ivan eating him out. His body gave out and he lowered his torso onto the center armrest between the seats, his cheeks were rosy and warm and he began to let out soft moans as Ivan continued so suck and lick at him. After a few minutes, the lightning getting more frequent, Ivan finally pulled back, placed a soft kiss to Gilbert's saliva-slick hole, then a kiss to one cheek.

"You're so cute," Ivan told him with a huskiness in his low voice. His hands gripped Gilbert's hips and he suddenly tugged Gilbert back so the man was sitting in his lap. One hand slipped down Gilbert's front, teasingly ignored his erection as he moved down to his wet hole. However, Gilbert quickly sat forward and bent over in front of Ivan, his knees spread wide, playful and inviting for Ivan.

"Come on, do it right..." he grumbled and then tossed the small bottle of lube and a condom behind him at Ivan. As Ivan grabbed the lube, Gilbert took some of the pillows and hugged them to his face and under his chest to support himself comfortably.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm going to take my time..." Ivan assured him and sat behind him, crossing his legs and popping the cap on the lube. He lifted it over Gilbert's ass, then squeezed, letting the translucent pink substance pour onto Gilbert's body, trickling between his cheeks.

"That's cold! You should have warmed it up!" Gilbert hissed and cuddled his pillow close.

"It'll be more than warm enough soon," Ivan told him cheekily and pressed two fingers to Gilbert's hole as the lube reached it. He rubbed in a circle, then pushed in, and immediately curled his fingers to make Gilbert clench and squirm. He didn't spend much time preparing his lover, although he always enjoyed teasing Gilbert with foreplay, Gilbert seemed impatient and needy, and Ivan thought it was adorable. 

With a gentle motion, Ivan helped Gilbert onto his back and rested him against the pillows behind him, then sat between the man's long, toned legs. He grabbed the condom, ripped the package and rolled it over his cock, then squeezed some lube onto his hand, and began to stroke himself to put on a little show for Gilbert but also to bring himself to full hardness; Gilbert loved seeing it and very casually began to touch himself as well, biting his lip with a smile as he waited for the other. Again it didn't take long before Ivan was done, the man got onto his knees and moved between Gilbert's legs more, put his cock to Gilbert's entrance, and without saying anything, Ivan pushed inside. Gilbert inhaled as he felt the other enter him but it was warm and a familiar pressure that made him hold onto Ivan's strong shoulders. Without stopping, Ivan pushed as deep as he could with that one thrust, slow, until his hips met the back of Gilbert's thighs, then settled his body on top of his. Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss full of love, Gilbert's fingers tangling in Ivan's hair as they sunk into each other.

Ivan began to move then but his thrusts were slow and drawn out, rocking his hips gently forward and back, only moving a few inches or so but it was enough. They continued to kiss, lips brushed over each other, smiling with soft giggles and panting escaping between kisses. With the storm outside raging harder, the rain pelting the room of the car, everything was drowned out except for the sensation of each other's skin. The way Ivan moved and held Gilbert's body, grinding into him to make him feel fantastic drove Gilbert wild, and the mood of their sex turned from the sweet romance it started as to a deep lust and desire. Ivan moved his hands, rubbing up and down Gilbert's arms, holding his waist before one finally reached up to hold his jaw as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to push his tongue inside. Gilbert moaned into him, eyes half-lidded and glazed over while Ivan rolled his hips and put his weight on him. It would have felt smothering if it didn't add to the pleasure and intensity of the passion. 

After some minutes of the sweetness, Gilbert wanted more and he wanted to be the one to do it. He turned his head to break the kiss, saliva threading between them, both of them panting and cheeks flush pink.

"Switch places with me," Gilbert told him. Ivan stared at him for just a moment, stunned with arousal since he knew what Gilbert's plan was, but then he gently cupped his hands under the other's body and lifted him. With a quick but slightly clunky movement, Ivan flipped their positions so that Gilbert was on top of him, never pulling out of the other. Gilbert put one hand against the roof of the car to make sure he didn't hit his head as he sat up, gazing down at Ivan looking so innocent and eager below him. Leaning down, Gilbert reconnected their lips, kissing Ivan softly and sweetly as he began to slowly circle his hips. Ivan's hands rubbed up Gilbert's thighs and held those skilled hips as they gyrated, reveling in how good his lover felt. Soon Gilbert began to lift his hips using his thighs, although subtly, more focused on kissing Ivan and feeling him.

"Watch your head," Ivan chuckled between a kiss. Gilbert laughed and grinned, sweat building on his forehead, an expression of lust and exhaustion already on his face. 

"Don't you worry about that..." Gilbert huffed out as he lifted his hips higher, Ivan's cock making a squelching noise as it pushed deep inside of him. 

**Both of them moaned, muffled by the loud rain and wind. They both felt how much more intense and heightened it was to be doing it during a thunderstorm, and in a public park in the back of a Lada. As per usual, Gilbert's movements became more fluid and smooth as he continued, and Ivan became frustrated with the fact he couldn't properly see. Sneakily, he hit the switch for lights and the inside of the car filled with romantic soft light. Now able to see Gilbert, Ivan was more stunned than he expected to be and he leaned back to just gaze up at his beautiful boyfriend as he was ridden; he'd never seen a more gorgeous person.**

**One of Ivan's hands touched from Gilbert's thigh to his hip to his belly, before reaching up to one of those pink little nipples. Gilbert eyed the fingers as they danced around his nipple, teasing and then breathed out as Ivan pinched it softly. Ivan's other hand then came up to the other nipple and rubbed it as well, alternating between pinching and rubbing while Gilbert rocked his hips. Gilbert's breathing became heavier and his thighs shook slightly, Ivan could tell he was getting more and more aroused, especially with his nipples being played with.**

**Suddenly Ivan sat up and he wrapped his arms around the other, locking eyes with him before kissing him deeply. He rubbed down Gilbert's back and felt the sweat on his skin, how warm he was, feeling down to his butt. His hands cupped under him and he began to gently lift Gilbert with his thrusts, still minding where the roof was.**

**"You're beautiful," Ivan whispered against the other's lips, his lavender eyes shining with love and desire, and he kissed down to Gilbert's jaw and collarbone before reaching one nipple. For a moment he kissed and sucked at it, finishing with a soft bite before he sat back up and smiled at Gilbert. The man had become flush and looked so needy; Ivan could tell that Gilbert was close to orgasm, and he wanted to give that to him. Just as he did before, Ivan lifted and moved with Gilbert's body, keeping himself buried deep inside of him as he placed Gilbert on his back again, supported by the soft mountain of pillows.**

**However, unlike the previous slow and gently thrusting, Ivan started a much quicker pace, still hitting just as deep. Gilbert was unprepared for it and cried out in pleasure as Ivan slammed into him, his hands clinging to Ivan's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Even with the storm raging outside, their pleasured moans, grunts, and the slick sounds of skin slapping and squelching were as loud as ever. Each thrust from Ivan pushed Gilbert just a little deeper into the pillows, his legs wrapped around Ivan's waist to lock him close, and the car rocked slightly from the movement within. Each slam made Gilbert's fingers twitch and made him grunt, that sweet pressure building in his lower belly more and more and more until his entire body seized up and he let out a soft gasp, gritting his teeth as he orgasmed.**

**Ivan felt the man pulsing around him, the wetness on his skin, and then slowed his movements. Immediately he took Gilbert's lips into a kiss and lied back on top of him, holding his jaw firmly as thrust deep and just stayed there, reveling in how warm and tight his lover was hugging him all around. Gilbert panted heavily, moaning into the kiss and held onto Ivan loosely, his fingers tangling in his hair again. Ivan let the other relax a bit, then slowly began to rock his hips again; Gilbert knew he was still hard and he felt a bit playful.**

**Suddenly Ivan yelped and looked surprised and embarrassed when Gilbert abruptly squeezed his ass and tugged him closer, bearing that fanged grin of his and just looking so cheeky.**

**"Come on," Gilbert urged him, inviting him to keep going, to go faster and harder if he wanted to.**

**Taking the hint, Ivan pulled back, realigned himself, and lifted Gilbert's legs over his shoulders, then thrust deep with all of his weight and strength behind it. Gilbert squeaked out a laugh as his prostate was still a little sensitive, but he held onto Ivan's arms then as the man began to pound into him with speed and force. Ivan buried his face into Gilbert's neck to muffle his moans, but all it did was make it louder for Gilbert, hearing his pleasure right beside his ear. Gilbert held the back of his head and sweetly kissed his temple despite how lustful Ivan was being. It didn't take long for those soft pants to turn to ragged gasping breaths, Ivan's movements becoming a bit wilder. It all suddenly stopped with a deep moan from Ivan, his body went completely still as he filled the condom, then slumped down, resting his sweat-layered body on top of Gilbert's.**

**For a while they just lied there, panting softly as their limbs tangled together. Eventually, Ivan carefully pulled out and took the condom off, tied it, then placed it in a bag out of the way. As soon as he was done, Gilbert grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his chest, holding his head to him.**

**"That was great," Gilbert muttered and kissed Ivan's forehead. "The storm sounds like it's dying down," he commented, glancing out the sunroof that was wet with small droplets of water, some light rain making new ones.**

"Mm," Ivan hummed and nuzzled against Gilbert's chest before kissing his skin softly. Ivan reached over and fumbled to find the light switch, but eventually, he did and turned the lights off again, both exhausted and tired, ready to sleep. Ivan was the first to go, quickly falling asleep buried in Gilbert's chest, and Gilbert soon followed; he pulled his glasses from his face, set them aside, and dozed off, his head tilting to the side.

The shimmering rays of the sun peeked through the windows of the Lada. Gilbert gave a soft groan as he stretched his body, but immediately felt the body of Ivan next to him. Yesterday came back in a wave of less than a second and he smiled down at his partner, Ivan's face tucked against his side and ribs.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Gilbert spoke quietly, his voice still ragged from sleep. He ruffled Ivan's hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Ivan responded with a childish groan that could only mean '5 more minutes,' but Gilbert wasn't having it; he sat up and stretched his arms, as the blanket fell from his body the cold chilly Autumn air prickled his skin and made him shiver. Ivan was upset that he lost his warm pillow and reluctantly sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily, his ash-blond hair a mess and curling more than usual.

"Morning," Gilbert greeted him and kissed Ivan's lips. Despite wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep in their warm little nest, Ivan welcomed the kiss and the scowl on his face softened a bit. "We should get dressed," Gilbert continued. He grabbed his glasses and then crawled to the other side of the cab, beginning to rummage through his bag. Ivan sat and yawned, leaning against the pillows. Gilbert turned to him while holding a clean shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view," Ivan answered bluntly and honestly, having been watching Gilbert's butt as he crawled and sat naked in front of him. Gilbert rolled his eyes dramatically and shook his head in disbelief. "You've been awake for like 2 minutes and you're already horny," he teased.

"Nuh-uh!" he whined. I'm just...admiring my boyfriend, that's all," he tried to defend himself. In truth, it was a bit of both.

"Sure," Gilbert passive-aggressively affirmed and tugged his shirt on over his face. He put his glasses on after and then looked in his bag again. "Hurry and get dressed, we're gonna see if we can find your scarf," he said. Ivan perked up a little, eyes wide and curious.

"What do you mean? I lost it..."

"Yeah but there's a lost and found, right? Those rangers who almost caught us might have found it and put it somewhere," Gilbert explained. "It's worth a try, right?" Ivan pursed his lips a little, still feeling guilty for having lost it to begin with, but nodded.

"You're right," Ivan agreed and began to get dressed.

Getting dressed in a small area was difficult for Gilbert, but for Ivan, it was awkward and embarrassing with his long legs and tall body. Gilbert eventually sat at the end of the SUV and just watched him in amusement. Once Ivan was decently covered, Gilbert popped the back door of the cab and lifted it, then hopped out. He was able to fully stretch then, bending his back until something popped, causing him to sigh happily. Ivan finally crawled to the end of the car as well and sat on the edge. Gilbert walked up to him, slipped between his knees, and wrapped his arms around his middle as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The cute action made Ivan blush, looking flustered as Gilbert pulled back.

It felt so comfortable and special — the chilly morning air with the sun peeking through the dew-soaked leaves. It smelled fresh and wet from the storm, and it was a sign that autumn was on its way. Eventually, Gilbert pulled back and let Ivan stand on his feet and stretch as well. Gilbert checked his phone for the time and looked at the weather. More storms were coming through but not until the afternoon, so they'd be gone before then.

"Come on, let's go ask about your scarf," Gilbert said and began walking. Ivan shut the back door, then jogged to catch up to his boyfriend.

After walking for a few minutes they came across a small building that had a man sitting behind a desk, looking bored out of his mind. Gilbert waved and greeted the man with a smile.

"Do you have a lost and found here? We were here yesterday and my friend lost his scarf while we went swimming," he explained. Ivan looked flustered and red as Gilbert so casually danced around the truth.

"Uh, yeah, think we picked something like that up. Check the box over there," the man pointed to a bin with a hinged top on it. Gilbert went over to it, lifted the lid, and immediately saw Ivan's purple plaid scarf, a little dirty but other than that it was fine. Ivan next to him grabbed the scarf and sighed in relief, and perhaps for the first time Gilbert saw just how important the scarf was to Ivan; he knew he liked it but didn't think it was something he got so worked up over.

Gilbert thanked the man and walked out with Ivan, then turned to him and grinned.

"You looked so embarrassed in there," Gilbert teased with a laugh, then started walking again.

"Shut up," Ivan groaned in embarrassment and hugged the scarf around his neck. "Of course I was, you acted like nothing happened last night."

"What, did you _want_ me to tell him that we went skinny dipping and you lost your scarf because you took your clothes off too fast and didn't bother making sure your scarf was secure?" he asked completely rhetorically.

"No!" Ivan nearly shrieked. "It's just...still embarrassing," he grumbled into his scarf that smelled like dirt. Gilbert laughed and nudged his arm affectionately, making sure not to hold his hand or anything too public, for Ivan's comfort.

"You're cute," Gilbert commented quietly and smiled up at the other as he continued to lead the other back to the Lada.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Thanks for reading!**   
>  **If you enjoyed this fic, make sure to leave a comment below!💕**
> 
> I wanted to write something that felt cozy, romantic, and kind of reminded me of summer with a bit of that summer sex vibe. Hopefully it was as nice to read as it was to write :)
> 
> I worked really hard on this fic, it took me so long to write, and it's longer than my usual oneshot, so a few words in a comment would really mean a lot to me, thank you 💕
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  •Some visual inspiration/reference for this fic, including Ivan's Lada Niva, can be seen [here](https://prubun.tumblr.com/post/624292307209011200/started-another-wip-tonight-hopefully-i-dont).  
> •I love writing things when emotions are fueled by or connected to weather or something primal. When the weather or mood just fits or feels like it's reacting to the characters even if it's the characters who are affected by it. Also Ivan and Gil fucking during a storm is one of my favorite things and I'm just glad I finally managed to write it.  
> •I went 6,763 words without mentioning Gilbert's nipples. That's impressive. As soon as I realized that I had to include a scene where Ivan gives them some love.  
> •One of my favorite parts of this fic is when Gilbert is riding Ivan banter back and forth where Ivan tells him to be careful not to hit his head. Also Gilbert laughing during sex is the most wholesome cute thing ever, laughing because it feels good. I love it.  
> •This fic felt different for me. It felt nostalgic, romanticized, cozy, warm, like a summer night you think to yourself 'I won't forget this,' and smile. I guess I'm feeling melancholy since Covid is still messing up the world and I can't go out to parks or camping with my friends. I would love to just go for a drive, pop up a tent for a night and just chill around a fire.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


End file.
